Another Place, Another Time
by Tsubasa8
Summary: Inuyasha jumped into the well as usual, to go get Kagome. What was unusal, was where he actually ended up...


Me: Heh, heh. I think that this is the first ever InuYasha/Chrono Crusade crossover fanfic. If not, that's okay.   
I actually got the idea when I read issue fifteen of "Anime Insider," with the "Last Man Standing" article. I kind of had mixed feelings about the outcome, and I told my mom and sister that I should write a crossover fanfiction to show how it would really be like if they met. So, here it is.  
  
By writing this fanfiction, I hope to fill others in on the great manga/anime that is "Chrono Crusade," tying it in with an already well-known title – "InuYasha."  
  
I might have portrayed the characters a bit OOC, so I apologize in advance for that (don't judge them too badly). Also, I switch between what words to use such as "youkai," "demon," and "akuma," because they both use different terms and... stuff... so... just bear with me.  
  
Oh, one more thing. In Japan, "Chrono Crusade" was written as "Chrno" with a missing "o." For my fic's purposes, I'll use "Chrono," seeing as how that is how it would be spelt correctly here, and was also translated that way. BTW, don't get "Chrono Crusade" confused with the "Chrono" videogames – they're two totally different things.  
  
Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Yomiuri TV, Viz, etc.  
"Chrono Crusade" is property of Daisuke Moriyama, Gonzo Digimation, ADV, etc.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: Destination Unknown  
  
  
A sinister shadowed lurked in between the trees. A shimmer of smirk crossed the figure's partially covered face. It seemed to be a he, wearing what seemed to be the fur of a baboon.  
  
"Humph. If I lock that fool Inuyasha in another time, there will only be those pathetic humans left to oppose me," the figure chuckled.  
  
A glint of something shiny reflected the light coming through the trees. In his hand was something light magenta in colour. He balanced it in between his index finger and thumb, flicking it out into a crack in the wooden part of the well. Once it was embedded, the shard glimmered brightly. The figure once again chuckled, before disappearing into the shadows.  
  
- - -  
  
"I'm going to go get Kagome now!" Inuyasha informed the others.  
  
"Alright, we'll be here waiting for you," Miroku replied. Inuyasha nodded his head and scampered away towards the well.  
  
"Here I go!" Inuyasha leapt inside, a navy blue light surrounding him as he traveled through it. This usual light however, began to turn darker as he kept plummeting downwards.  
  
"Eh? What's going on?" Inuyasha looked around him at the warped light, which began flashing repeatedly. Finally, he hit solid ground and the light disappeared. "What was that all about?" He looked around again inside the well. "Everything looks the same. Then again, how different can the insides of wells be?" Inuyasha gazed up at the opening.  
  
He grunted and jumped out of the well. Inuyasha was taken aback by the sight he saw. The area around him didn't look familiar at all.  
  
"Where the heck am I?" Inuyasha said in confusion. Why didn't the well take him to Kagome's era? "If I just go back through the well I should get back to my time." Inuyasha whirled around and jumped back into the well. However, nothing happened. No light engulfed him. He simply landed on the bottom of the well, as if there were nothing magical at all about it.  
  
"What!?" Inuyasha's brows furrowed. "How come nothing happened?" He banged his fist against the floor, as if expecting that to trigger something. "Darn it! Now what? Am I stuck here – forever?" The thought made Inuyasha even more frustrated. "No, there has to be a way back! There has to..." A fleeting image of Kagome crossed his mind. He growled and jumped back out of the well.  
  
"I have to figure out some way back, but... how?" He looked around the area again, having no idea where to start. He decided to start walking somewhere, so he just started strolling along away from the well. "Maybe I can find someone here who'll be of some spiritual help." Inuyasha took in the sights as he went. "This place somewhat resembles Kagome's time. Maybe I ended up somewhere else."  
  
BANG!  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of a gunshot. "Eh? What was that?" His senses sharpened as something he felt was familiar came upon him. "What the - ? This sensation... it feels like... jyaki?" After shaking off the brief moment of confusion, Inuyasha grunted and sprinted off towards where he had heard the gunshot earlier. "I may not know where I am, but this place feels like there are youkai around." He sped through the trees, finally reaching a clearing.  
  
When he got there, what he saw certainly seemed to be a youkai, but it was... different somehow...  
  
Aside from the youkai, he also saw two other figures there. One of them was the source of the gunshot. It was a young girl, who looked to be around Kagome's age. One of the things Inuyasha found odd about her was the colour of her hair. It was... blond. Mostly blue in colour, her clothes resembled that of a nun's, except that they looked more extravagant and less conforming. Around her neck was something which resembled a pocket watch, and in one of her gloved hands she held a gun, expecting that to be enough to defeat a youkai.  
  
Inuyasha became baffled once more at the sight of her, and scoffed at her apparent ignorance. "How does someone like that expect to defeat a youkai? What kind of weapon is that to defeat it with?"  
  
Inuyasha's attention then turned towards the other person with her. Or... was it a person? He certainly had the appearance of a human, except that... his ears were pointed. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Is that girl fighting alongside a... youkai?"  
  
He was considerably shorter than the girl he was with, but Inuyasha felt it. Youki was emitting from him. The boy had short purple hair with his bangs framing his face. In the back his hair was long and tied into a braid with a yellow ribbon tied into a bow. He was mostly dressed in red, with black, and a white shirt underneath . Around his head was a headband, and he was also wearing a jacket with several tails. His white socks came up his calves from his brown shoes. On his back, he was carrying a pack decorated with crosses.  
  
"This guy... he dresses like a human, but he's definitely not human," Inuyasha murmured under his breath. "Although, I've never seen human clothes like his in Kagome's time..."  
  
"Chrono!" the girl shouted at the boy with her. "I need some more Sacred Bullets!" The boy demon obliged and the pack he was carrying opened up to reveal even more guns. The girl took out a rather large looking one and aimed it at the youkai. She pulled the trigger back. The bullets shot out. Upon impact with the youkai, marks which were in the shape of a cross appeared, then vanished as quickly as they came. "Ugh! What's with this stubborn demon!?" she fumed. The youkai lunged at her angrily.  
  
"Ahh!" She dodged quickly before it trounced her. It came at her again, giving chase. "Hey, stay away from me!" She ran away ahead of it.  
  
"Rosette!" Chrono shouted. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing!?" she yelled back at him, a furious expression on her face. "Help me out here! Ah - !" Not paying attention, Rosette tripped over, collapsing onto the ground. She looked back behind her with a twinge of panic, seeing the youkai about to strike her.  
  
"Rosette!" Chrono cried out in horror.  
  
Just when Rosette thought she was done for, a red blur crossed in front of her vision. The youkai reeled, letting out a shrill cry before disappearing into nothingness. Rosette blinked, confused at what had just happened. Chrono looked just as bewildered.  
  
"Keh!"  
  
Rosette looked over to the direction the red blur had gone. She saw a figure dressed in red with long flowing white hair, hunched over in a kneeling position. When it got up to face her, she realized that it was a boy, and that he was wielding a rather large looking sword. This boy though... he didn't seem human. His dog ears protruding from the top of his head and amber eyes seemed proof enough.  
  
'This guy...' the young nun thought as she stared at him, 'is he a demon? He resembles one, but... there's something different about him...'  
  
"Hey," the boy snapped her back to reality. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Uh..." Rosette was slightly taken aback. "Y-yeah... I'm fine," she finally answered him.  
  
He sighed and slid his sword back into its sheath. Rosette watched as the sword grew down to size to accommodate for it.  
  
"Geez, if you're going to give up so easily, you shouldn't be fighting at all," the boy sneered.  
  
"Eh?" Rosette blinked at him. Her expression of confusion quickly changed to one of rage. "WHAT!?" She shot up from the ground up onto her feet. The boy staggered back in surprise as the girl veered at him. "I was NOT giving up as you so put it! I was running for my life! Who said anything about giving up!?"  
  
"Uh – er – " The boy's eyes went wide and diluted. 'She's as scary as Kagome...'  
  
"Anyways, who are YOU?" Rosette breathed heavily. "Who do you think you are, defeating that demon and then insulting me!?"  
  
The boy's eyebrows furrowed. "What!? Is that any way to thank someone who just saved your life?"  
  
"If they go making rude remarks about me afterwards, YES!" she retorted.  
  
"Look, I wasn't trying to be rude, okay!?"  
  
"Yeah? Well it's even worse that you just _assumed_ everything then!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Hey, Rosette, calm down." The demon named Chrono eventually came up to them and put a hand on Rosette's shoulder. "He did save you after all."  
  
Rosette turned on him. "_You_ could have done something you know." She grinded her fist into his skull briefly, resulting him to give a small yelp of pain. She huffed, and looked back at the boy with dog ears. "So, who are you?"  
  
The boy took a moment before responding. "My name's Inuyasha."  
  
Rosette tilted her head. "Inuyasha? That's an odd name. Doesn't it mean something like, 'dog demon' in Japanese?" Inuyasha drew back slightly. Rosette raised her eyebrows. "Are you a demon?" Inuyasha didn't say anything in response.  
  
"He's not a full demon." Inuyasha snapped his head up, whipping around to look at Chrono. Rosette looked round at him as well. "He's half human I believe."  
  
"Half human!?" Rosette cried out. "I thought it was something like that, but... half human? Hey, Chrono, open up – I want to put this away." She held up the gun in her hand. She continued speaking as she put it away. "Half human? I've never heard of such a thing around here." Chrono closed his pack. "What sort of demon are you?"  
  
Inuyasha hesitated. "My father was a dog youkai, and my mother was a human." He paused. "That resulted in me, a hanyou."  
  
"A hanyou..." Chrono repeated.  
  
"And this was a genuine relationship?" Rosette asked him.  
  
"Yes," he growled in response.  
  
"That's odd..."  
  
"What's _odd_ is how I ended up _here_!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"What?" Chrono and Rosette looked at him. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean I'm not from around here! I came here through this well, but I don't know why."  
  
"A well?" Rosette echoed dubiously.  
  
"Yes, a well. It's a well that's supposed to connect from my time to another. Only when I went through it, I didn't end up in that time – I ended up here instead."  
  
Chrono and Rosette glanced at each other. "Can you take us to this well?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," and Inuyasha began leading them away to the well he came out from. Upon approaching the area, it was dingy looking with overgrowth greenery everywhere, seemingly abandoned.  
  
"Hm... I've never been around here before," Rosette mused as she gazed at their surroundings.  
  
"It looks like no one has," Chrono added.  
  
"Well, there it is," Inuyasha said when they reached the well. Rosette walked up to it and began examining it closely.  
  
"It doesn't look like there's something magical about it," she said, looking at it from all sides.  
  
"How abnormal can wells look like?" Chrono pointed out.  
  
"It's just supposed to look like a regular well," Inuyasha told them. "Nothing happens until you jump inside. I did that though, to try and go back, but nothing happened."  
  
"How did you get here in the first place, then?" Chrono looked at him.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," Inuyasha replied roughly. "I have a feeling I know who might have done it though..."  
  
"Who?" asked Chrono.  
  
Inuyasha screwed his face up. "A youkai named Naraku."  
  
"Naraku?"  
  
"He's a youkai from my time. That rotten guy is always making trouble for everyone." He gripped onto Tessaiga's handle, Rosette and Chrono watching him intently.  
  
"Well, we can't do anything about that here." Rosette said as she got up. "I guess we'll have to take you back with us to the Magdalan Order."  
  
"Eh?" Chrono piped up. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. After all, you're an akuma and Sister Kate let you stay with us."  
  
"Yeah, but... she still doesn't like me that much."  
  
"Don't mind her!" Rosette said in a slightly annoyed tone. "She just isn't used to it. If this guy is half human, then she'll be more permitting of us having him then, wouldn't she?"  
  
"Um..." Chrono still seemed unsure about this.  
  
"Besides..." Rosette carried on. "He's a good guy like you. I can tell. You can too, right?"  
  
Chrono looked up at the young nun, her face beaming at him. His features softened, and he smiled back at her.  
  
"Alright!" Rosette turned to Inuyasha, whom had been trying to take in what the other two were saying all the while. He straightened up when she looked at him, wondering what was going to happen next. She smiled at him. "Let's go – Inuyasha!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: Hmm... I think that came out pretty well. I think. I wasn't sure how they would react to Inuyasha being a hanyou either. I'm kind of juggling different fanfiction, ideas, and other stuff at the moment, so I'm not sure how soon I'll update. In the meantime, how about leaving a review? No flames though.


End file.
